The National Prostatic Cancer Project is a National Cancer Institute grant-supported program of basic and clinical research dealing with cancer of the prostate. This all-out effort deals simultaneously with etiology, diagnosis and treatment. Virginia Mason Research Center is involved in the treatment subgroup of the project in cooperation with the University of Iowa, The Massachusetts General Hospital, Johns Hopkins Hospital, The University of Tennessee, The University of California Medical Center at San Diego, Tulane Medical Center, Wayne State University School of Medicine, Roswell Park Memorial Institute, Baylor College, Walter Reed Army Hospital, Rush Memorial Hospital and The University of California Medical Center at Los Angeles. The objective of this project is to identify and evaluate single chemotherapeutic agents and combinations of hormonal and/or chemotherapeutic agents which might be useful in the treatment of prostate cancer. Patients with different stages of prostatic cancer are randomly assigned to treatment with chemotherapeutic agents either singly or in combination. If, according to protocol, remission or clinical benefit ensues, therapy may be continued indefinitely. Therapy will be crossed over for patients whose disease progresses. Patient progress is monitored throughout the study and followed until death. This project will allow rapid evaluation of single agents or combination therapy in the treatment of advanced prostatic carcinoma and is testing the effectiveness of promising hormonal and chemical agents as adjuvants in the treatment of earlier stages of this disease.